


【乙女向】小段子堆积处

by Citricacidcycle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citricacidcycle/pseuds/Citricacidcycle
Summary: 写了好多没什么营养只顾自己爽的东西，雷点太多了，懒得预警。
Kudos: 5





	1. 借用他的发绳（谢伊）

**Author's Note:**

> 写了好多没什么营养只顾自己爽的东西，雷点太多了，懒得预警。

你女朋友记不住自己的发绳放在哪里，但能记住你五个月之前说过的话  
哦，我的老天，不只是五个月，谢伊能记住我三年之前说的话，还能记住每天他的发绳在哪。  
“我每天都放在固定的位置。”他坐在床边，看着我把被子抖开。  
“是是是，您最优秀了，起来，寇马可先生”我没好气的调侃他“我怀疑我的发绳在你可爱的屁股底下。”  
我找不到我的发绳，我得说只有今天，我平时都是放在枕头下面，今天它背着我离家出逃了，偏偏谢伊的宝贝发绳还在，散发挡住了我不少视线，我快到上班时间了，他虽然都没动只是坐在那里，莫名的令我火大。  
“你的发绳能借我一下吗，谢伊。”我向命运妥协，向这位攒了一盒子发绳的大佬求助。  
“我只有一条发带，剩下的不在家。”他指了指刚系在他头发上的红色发带，精致的还带花纹。  
太糟糕了，今天是我的倒霉日。  
不扎头发呢？  
当然不行，我不可能散发去上班，厚厚的头发贴在我的脸上，遮挡了我一半视线，面对无穷无尽的文件，我估计做到一半我就会暴起砸东西。哦还有，中午吃泡面又有概率会掉进去。  
绝！对！不！行！  
我听到他叹了一口气  
“过来。”他一手扣住着我的肩膀，把我拉倒他怀里。  
他解下自己的发绳。  
我的头发和谢伊差不多长度也是差不多厚度，区别在于他一手就能轻松握住我全部的头发，而我不行，需要反反复复梳起来并且确认没有落下任何一绺头发才可以。  
而且我也不太会系发带  
我能感觉他宽厚的手掌穿过发丝，听着身后他呼吸的节律，他的嘴里叼着那条红色发带，双手捋好换为一只手稳稳的束我的头发，另一只手熟练的缠绕着，最后打了一个简单的蝴蝶结。  
“这个发型从背后看简直太谢伊了。”我看着镜子里的略高挑的马尾辫，和他平时的发型一模一样。  
“你快迟到了。”散发的他比平时温柔许多，但是口中吐出的话却是恶魔的低语。  
“我走了走了，再见。”我穿好鞋，已经开了门。  
“站住。”  
他走过来，把烤好的面包片递给我，我直接用嘴叼着，晾了一会儿，已经变成温的了。我没办法给他一个吻，眼睛眯着，向他挥挥手。  
“快走吧。”  
他不知道，我准备把自己的发绳，也塞到他的盒子里去。


	2. 和他一起看狗血的爱情剧（亚诺）

“你刚到家吗？”我听到玄关处传来声音，探头看到一抹深蓝色的身影。  
“刚到，怎么还没睡？”  
他摘掉兜帽，头发乱糟糟的，换好衣服之后把头发重新扎了一下，随意的在脑后弄了个小辫子。  
“外面下雨了……你刚刚出任务去了？”  
我感觉他很累，在冰箱里翻了瓶汽水过来坐在沙发上，我往边上挪了挪，给他让个位置。  
“嗯。”他得寸进尺，凑过来，脑袋靠在我的肩膀上，找了个舒服的位置。看在汽水有我的份上，我把怀里爆米花递给他。  
“在看什么？”  
“爱情片。”  
“我以为你不会看这种爱情片。”  
“那我看什么，最近有好看的谍战片吗？”  
“没有，没发现。”  
“那不就得了。”  
他知道说不过我，手一伸，胳膊越过我的腿，把我另一侧的法棍抱枕拿走了。  
我知道他不喜欢看这种磨磨唧唧的爱情片，爆米花在他的手里见底了，我以为他没说话是睡着了，没想到他还醒着。  
“你居然在认真看。”我惊讶的看着他，他像一个小仓鼠一样，嘴里还塞满了爆米花。  
他点点头。  
“你真的觉得就凭男主这个技术能追到女主吗？”  
“亚诺·多里安……你清醒一点，我有必要提醒你，你是个法国人。”  
他一脸“法国人怎么了”的样子看着我。  
我想着他的各种撩妹操作，有一瞬间居然会闪过他是不是对自己的魅力一无所知的念头。  
“我觉得不能……”我认真回答他的问题“但是女主必须拒绝男二与男主在一起。”  
“为什么？明明女主和男二是青梅竹马。”  
“因为他们两个是男女主。”  
我还没说完剧情就反转了，套路还是车祸，医院，救命，抉择，体现女主真挚的爱。  
但我在疯狂的找纸巾。  
“亚诺……把纸抽递我一下。”  
我听到抽纸的声音。  
“你怎么也在哭，这剧多狗血啊！”  
“但我想哭。”  
“我也是”  
“……”  
“所以你纸抽用完了吗？”  
“还没有……”


	3. 大小姐与保镖（康纳）

“对不起，我刚刚在参加宴会。”我看到了一个来电，是我亲爱的老管家打的电话。  
“是的，我马上到。”我想了想最后还是决定不换衣服了，毕竟让人等久了可不是很好……  
我抬头看着面前这个壮的和小山差不多的男人，默默退后了一小步，感觉他视线落在我的身上，我又退后了一小步。他的压迫感太重了，自我介绍我紧张的根本没听进去，最后我只期望他不会向我伸出手来一个例行友好的握手。  
太好了，他没有。  
我们互相交换名字之后，他别过头去，我顺着他刚刚的视线低头看着自己还算正常尺度的深v礼服，陷入沉思。  
在我告别管家之后，我坐在车上，思索着如何跟他交代他的工作。  
我要给我同父异母的哥哥牵线倒卖军火，还要让他让出手里皮条生意。  
我叹气，看着怀里被我吃空的小熊软糖的包装  
“肯威先生？”我轻声叫他，他看起来不喜欢这个称呼，皱着眉头，我把手里的平板递给他。  
“你可以叫我康纳。”他的声音很温柔，和他的形象不太相符。  
“好的，这是建筑的平面图，请务必背下来。”  
我太累了，我刚刚参加一个宴会，现在又要费劲脑子去想如何与那个老油条谈判，虽然他不太可能明目张胆的在自己的地盘上干掉我，但是他要求我只能带一个保镖很是让我觉得其中有所猫腻。  
康纳觉得自己并不适合这项工作，对方看起来是个柔弱的大小姐，如果换个艾吉奥或者雅各布来，甚至是亚诺都比他好得多。  
“如果艾吉奥忍不住和她上床，那兄弟会这辈子别想和她家族达成任何一项交易。”他听到阿泰尔说。  
而他唠唠叨叨的老父亲告诉他这个大小姐看起来并没有那么柔弱。  
她坐在自己面前，明明看起来像个无害小兔子，黑色的长裙下面，左腿上应该绑的是一把小巧的手枪，右腿是一把匕首，头上的发饰是中国古代女人用的簪子。  
出席一场宴会就要带这么多东西……  
我看着面前的男人，他接过平板放在腿上，左右手交叠，开始玩手。  
他或许根本就没在看，不过问题不大。  
“对方有想动手的意思就进来把他干掉，不用犹豫，也不用管我。”我在进屋子之前向他摆摆手，示意他低头，贴近他耳朵偷偷和他说。  
我觉得他们都在欺负我。  
我绞尽脑汁准备的谈判条件根本没有派上用场，我扶着额头，退后，给他们腾出空间，看着康纳只拿着匕首就干掉一个又一个，我掏出手枪，一枪崩了准备偷袭他的那位壮士。  
“太菜了。”我看着满地的尸体，外面直升机的轰鸣声导致我脑子痛得要死，我跨过尸体，蹲下，伸手扯下了我哥哥脖子上的项链，卸下他胸前十字形的胸针。  
“我们得走了。”我听见康纳说。  
“我觉得走不掉……”  
还没等我说完，他揽着我，破窗一跃而下。  
“下一回请不要用这种方式！”我坐在摩托车靠后面的位置，看着他的小辫子胡乱地飞舞着，我害怕，搂紧了他结实的腰。  
“什么！”风声太大了，他根本听不清。  
“我说，下回请不要用这种方式逃跑了！我心脏不太行！”  
“那你下回也不要直接在车里，在我面前换衣服！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你害羞了嘛康纳，明明我掀裙子的时候你也没眨眼！”  
我在他身后，隐约的看见他耳根子红的不行。


	4. 告白被抢先（雅各布）

“你与雅各布·弗莱交往多长时间了？”她双手撑在我的桌前，那个表情像是她被扣了绿帽子。  
我抬起头看着我的亲友，她一脸严肃，或许是终于意识到她家幸幸苦苦种的大白菜被猪拱了，那头猪还不是她中意的那种。  
“我没有与他交往。”我放下手上的军理书，认真和她讲，“我们现在还是朋友。”  
的确，我和雅各布认识了79天，而我已经有70天没有和同龄男性面对面说过一句话。  
自家姐妹们都是护短的，或许有时候还会有些偏激，深夜故事会无外乎也是那句“你们还没有确定关系，他凭什么不让你和异性说话。”  
他没有，他没有阻止我和异性说话，也没有阻止我约男生去看电影，只不过那些男生总是临阵脱逃，突然蹦出一万个理由放我鸽子。  
【雅各布，我……】  
我想了想最后还是把这几个字删掉。  
我想不出如何向他告白，可我等不及了，我无法想象他和别的女孩约会，我无法接受他牵着别人的手，把我最喜欢的痞痞的笑容给别的女孩，我无法接受。  
我觉得说“我爱你”又过于老套“今夜月色真美”他大概也不会懂，我想过偷偷去地下拳场，和别的小迷妹一样，尖叫着，然后向他表白，那他大概率会调侃我而不会当真。  
我认真的问了多里安先生雅各布喜欢什么。  
“他最喜欢的事情当然是搞破坏。”咖啡馆的老板看着憋着脾气在帮忙的服务生雅各布说道。  
我去旁敲侧击问了伊薇小姐，得到的也是相似的答案。  
我最后买了一个礼帽，象征性的放了一朵玫瑰花，放在一个黑色的盒子里，用红色的丝带系好，绑了一个自称完美的蝴蝶结。  
【在忙什么？】我给他发了一条信息。  
【在给亚诺帮忙，幸好是最后一天了。我可想死你了，我亲爱的小姑娘。】  
【那我去找你，顺便有一件事情要和你讲。】  
【好的，亚诺咖啡馆欢迎可爱的小姐哦。】我在手机屏前笑出声，想象他用特有的语气说这句话。  
我隔着玻璃，看着雅各布穿着白色的衬衫，收敛他平时散漫而乖张的气息，像一个普普通通的大男孩。  
他看到了我，向亚诺举手示意，走出来，打开门，看着我把礼物给他。  
“哦，怎么了，今天是什么节日嘛吗？啊，让我好好想想，今天是雅各布·弗莱的幸运日？”他挑着眉，还是和以往一样聒噪。  
我笑着摇摇头，清清嗓子。  
“我喜欢你，雅各布·弗莱。”  
“等等，这不对。”  
“怎么了？”我有些尴尬，想着自己的告白方式是否不太对劲。  
“不应该这样的……”他嘟囔着。  
我紧张的不行，我只是急着和他表白，却没想过表白失败该如何。  
“你怎么可以这样！”他仿佛想明白了什么，抬高了声音和我说。  
我心想，完蛋了，现在我就像一个把邻居家小男孩惹哭的坏阿姨，我低着头，等着他下一句。  
“你怎么可以抢在我之前！这样不行！我求伊薇准备了好久如何向你表白。”  
“那当我没说。”我想要拿回他手里的盒子。  
“可是你都给我了。”  
“那怎么办，弗莱先生。”我急坏了，脸跟着红起来。  
“那要不然……”  
我还没说完，他吻上我，夺走我的呼吸和剩下的话语。  
一吻结束，他看着愣神的我，露出一个笑容。  
“这样就扯平了。”  
明明我没干什么坏事  
……  
“哇，是新的礼帽！”  
“不喜欢？”  
“喜欢。”  
“希望你不要把这个礼帽弄丢。”  
“我不会，我保证。”  
“这句话一点可信度都没有，你已经弄丢好几个了。”  
“我可以拿伊薇的人品担保。”  
“是因为你人品坏透了吗，弗莱先生？还有刚刚那句话我会及时的传达给伊薇小姐的。”  
“别！”


	5. 离家出走（谢伊）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离家出走被逮住……

我买了一张机票，没有告诉谢伊我究竟去了哪里。这么说不大严谨，我贴心地留给他一个便签，希望它还完好的留在冰箱上面。  
【我想看奈良的小鹿】  
我是这么写的，一年内也是总这么说，还画了一个简笔的鹿头，但我的目的地却不是日本。  
明明定位在同一座城市却宛如在异地恋，孤身一人让我开始思考和他恋爱的意义。我没有给他发消息，我知道他不会回复我。  
他忙得很。  
十八世纪的他用了十六年的时间去找一个盒子，二十一世纪的他却用了全部的时间为教团打工，虽说薪水高的吓人。  
我想过逃离这种生活，与其说是逃离谢伊，还不如说是带着谢伊逃离工作，最终走的还是我一人。我付出过行动，他以为我像个小孩子一样，离家出走只是为了吸引他的注意力，可惜不是。那天，他带我去看了《电锯惊魂》，我们一起啃了两个小时的爆米花。最后，他拉着我，我躲开了头上的雨伞，用手擦了一把脸，雨水与我的泪水混在一起，让他在我视线里变得模糊。  
“你是怎么找到我的。”我大声和他说，明明我离家出走的计划天衣无缝。  
他收了伞，和我一起淋雨，雨水从他的脸颊流到下巴，一滴一滴滑落。他咬牙，咽了一口唾沫，最后张张嘴，想说些什么。我看着他，就那么安静的看着他。他喉结滚动，最后说出来让我苦笑不得的一句话。  
“是我的心。”他认真的说。  
我难得听他说情话，突然笑出声来，他把外套盖在我的头上，最后我们都没打伞，我牵着他的手疯狂的跑回去，不出意外的变成两只落汤鸡。  
我当时就知道我又被骗了。  
谢伊·寇马可这个男人连良心都没有，哪来的爱我的心！他满心都是教团，巴不得和教团结婚，莫林根都得算局外人！不就是鹰眼吗，可恶，他有个外挂就知道用我身上！跟踪加提前标记自己女朋友的谢伊是混蛋！  
我们天生一对，我也是混蛋，我在落地的第一件事情就是看有没有他的未接来电或者未读消息，我明知道不会有，却还是期盼着。  
我到了酒店把行李扔下之后，找个酒吧准备喝个烂醉。我想被人搭讪，我去酒吧的次数屈指可数，每次谢伊都会在我旁边，在我眼里就是一脸凶神恶煞的样子，小混混再怎么勇也不太愿意惹这位右眼一道伤疤扎个小马尾辫的男人。  
刚想到搭讪，突然间，我的肩膀就被一只大手按住，滚烫的热度瞬间从我的肩膀遍布全身，脸颊尤为显著。  
“好久不见。”  
我仔细看着他脸上的伤疤，想看出点什么不一样的地方，但是他头发上的红头绳告诉我，这人就是我刚刚在吐槽的恋人。  
“怎么找来的，别告诉我又是你的鹰眼。”我捂着额头，眼睛在自己手底下偷偷看他，我不敢直视他，我知道他在生气。  
“教团的情报网加上现代科技的便利。”他要了一杯和我一样的酒。  
“谢伊，我……”  
“我有一个月的假期。”他打断我的话，“去奈良吗？”  
“我想去看极光。”我小声说。  
他愣了愣，随后摸摸我头，等着我继续说。  
“18世纪，你在莫林根上看到的那种。”


End file.
